Bailando Bajo la Nieve de Noviembre
by Ying Fa Chik
Summary: Despues de un accidente, la familia Kinomoto muere. Excepto Sakura, quien queda invalida de la cintura para abajo. Conociendo al primo del novio de su mejor amiga, tal vez cambie su vida para siempre. SxS


"**Bailando bajo la nieve de Noviembre"**

Miro al cielo y alrededor. Fue en una tarde como esta que lo había conocido. Entonces creo tendría apenas dieciséis años… habían sido ya casi ocho años de ese evento. Sonrió a esa preciada memoria, de cuando él la trajo de vuelta a la vida. De cuando él le tendió la mano cuando ella más lo necesitaba, a pesar de que apenas llevaba horas, si no es que minutos, de conocerla…

_**--Flashback—**_

_Estaba nevando, entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? A ella le encantaban estos días antes. Ah, ya recordaba, ya no podía ser feliz en días como este. Solo traían de vuelta a su mente aquel accidente que había causado su invalidez y la muerte de su familia._

_Ese día, el día de su muerte, se suponía iba a ser un festejo familiar. Fueron a comprar el pino de navidad. Pero no contaban con que ya estaba oscureciendo para cuando iban camino a casa. Y tampoco con que, para entonces, ya había conductores ebrios a esa hora._

_Todo había sucedido en una fracción de segundo. Un conductor se paso la luz roja, y ya era demasiado tarde. Sus padres y su hermano mayor se habían ido de la noche a la mañana. Ella, a pesar de no sufrir heridas graves, no pudo volver a usar sus piernas._

_Los doctores decían que era una reacción post-traumática del cuerpo a la muerte tan repentina de su familia. No sabían si volvería a caminar, "podría ser cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo… existe la posibilidad de que no vuelvas a caminar jamás jovencita," le habían dicho los doctores. Los doctores y varios de sus amigos habían tratado todo lo posible por ayudarla a volver a caminar._

_Pero hubo un día en que simplemente ya no quiso que le ofrecieran ayuda, se había cansado de tantos fracasos. Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, se había enojado con ella por su pesimismo, pero termino por aceptar su decisión._

_Ese día de nieve, solo le traía sufrimiento y tristeza._

"_Sakura, vamos afuera, podríamos hacer un mono de nieve. ¿Qué piensas?"- Tomoyo le sugirió mientras sacaba de su closet un par de abrigos para ellas. Si, Sakura kinomoto era su nombre. _

"_¿Realmente tengo opción? Siempre terminamos haciendo lo que propones Sakura"- le dijo con un intento de humor, que fue totalmente fallido. Tomoyo sintió como el corazón se le encogía y se sintió culpable de la tristeza por la que su amiga pasaba en ese momento._

_Nadie merecía pasar por algo como esto. Y sobre todo, alguien como Sakura. Siempre había sido un alma alegre, llena de amor e inocencia. Su familia era igual de amable y unida, siempre dando lo que podían por ayudar a alguien, fuera conocido o no. Y cuando se enteraron de la desgraciada muerte de la familia kinomoto, todos habían sentido el peso de ello. Sakura no volvió a ser la misma de antes. Los únicos con los que hablaba eran con sus amigos, por no decir que difícilmente sonreía ahora._

"_Lo siento Sakura, pero debes divertirte un poco cada cuando"- le contesto ella mientras la ayudaba con el abrigo. Sakura sonrió, apenas visible para el ojo humano, y asintió._

_Así pasaron tres horas haciendo monos de nieve. Era un jardín grande, el de la casa de Daidouji, después de todo. El timbre sonó entonces, y siendo día libre, no había nadie que respondiera la puerta._

"_Déjame voy a ver quién es Sakura, luego regreso"- se disculpo Tomoyo antes de entrar a la mansión. Sakura suspiro, el aire caliente visible cada vez que respiraba, y miro al cielo. Era gris, la nieve caía despacio por todos lados. Extendió las manos a sus lados, sintiendo la nieve caer en ellas._

"_Sakura"- la aludida volteo lentamente a ver quien la había llamado. Era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el novio de Tomoyo._

"_Sakura… que gusto verte"- le saludo él, mientras volteaba la silla de ruedas para verlo correctamente. Entonces, Sakura salió al jardín junto con un invitado más. Era alto, se veía incluso más alto que Sakura, y atractivo._

"_Sakura, él es Syaoran Li, mi primo. Vino de visita desde Hong Kong esta tarde. Syaoran, ella es Sakura, de quien te hable"- los presento Eriol en cuanto hubieron llegado con ellos. Syaoran sonrió amablemente y ofreció su mano. Sakura la miro por un momento, pero la acepto al final._

"_Un gusto"- le dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba el dorso de su pequeña mano. Sakura se ruborizo levemente, pero se limito a asentir._

"_Igualmente"- dijo con voz ronca. Syaoran la miro un poco y se quito la bufanda que estaba usando. Sakura lo miro confundida, pero cuando vio que se inclino a posarla sobre su cuello se alarmo. –"Li, no es necesario, también la necesitas"_

"_Yo no tengo la voz ronca, no te preocupes por mí y puedes llamarme por mi nombre"- le aseguro con voz firme y amable._

"_Chicos, ¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa?"- sugirió Tomoyo entonces, notando la voz ronca de su amiga._

"_Yo quiero quedarme un rato más aquí afuera, pero ustedes vayan"- dijo Sakura, Tomoyo asintió y ella y Eriol caminaron hacia la mansión. Syaoran, por otro lado, se quedo con ella._

"_Li también te puedes ir, no te preocupes"- le aseguro_

"_Puedo, pero no quiero irme y dejarte aquí"- le respondió Syaoran, mirándola naturalmente._

_Sakura no sabía que responder, ni tampoco estaba segura de que quería hacerlo, así que guardo silencio y miro a los monos de nieve. Ella y Tomoyo habían hecho varios, todos en diferentes posiciones. Casi parecía como si ellos estuvieran…_

"_Parece que están danzando"- dijo de la nada Syaoran, sobresaltándola. Sakura se preguntó si lo había dicho en voz alta._

"_Si, es algo que siempre deseare…"- comento Sakura, sintiendo la mirada de Syaoran._

"_¿Para qué soñar con algo que puedes hacer?"- le pregunto serio. Sakura le miro casi sin esperanza y melancolía en sus ojos, pero Syaoran se veía tan serio al respecto._

"_Es imposible Li, los doctores ya lo han intentado todo. No podré caminar ya más"- le dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza, mirando sus piernas. Syaoran camino hasta ella y se arrodillo frente a ella. Sakura vio sus ojos ámbar mirarla con calidez, estaba sintiendo algo que no había podido sentir en mucho tiempo… sus mejillas ruborizándose._

"_No pierdas la esperanza, porque una vez que le tienes todo es posible"- le dijo con voz suave, tentadora a lo desconocido, llena de esperanza. Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sonrió de verdad…_

_**--Fin de flashback--**_

Era finales de noviembre ahora otra vez, la temperatura había bajado lo suficiente como para causar que sus mejillas morenas se tornaran rosadas. Las escuelas, incluyendo universidades, de toda la ciudad habían cancelado clases debido a la nevada que vino sin previo aviso.

No quería quedarse todo el día en casa. Simplemente tenía deseos de salir y caminar hacia ese lugar tan especial para ella. Sí, eso haría. Se levanto de su cama y se ducho lentamente, no tenía prisa después de todo. Se vistió de igual modo y finalmente tras agarrar el celular, salió de su casa.

Camino dos cuadras en silencio, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que había creado la nieve. Camino pensando acerca de cómo ya eran ocho años de que no le veía, de que no le hablaba. Todo por parte de una promesa que habían hecho…

_**--Flashback—**_

"_¿Cómo puedo volver a caminar? No sé cómo hacerlo"- le pregunto Sakura con intriga y desesperación. Syaoran sonrió y se enderezo completamente. Luego le tendió una mano._

"_¿Quieres bailar?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Sakura sabía que lo había dicho en serio. Lo miro y acepto su mano, así comenzó todo._

_Dos horas después, Tomoyo y Eriol salieron, extrañados de que sus amigos no hubieran entrado todavía a la mansión. Entonces vieron la silla de ruedas de Sakura, estaba vacía. Tomoyo, asustada de que hubiera pasado algo, salió en busca de su mejor amiga seguida por Eriol._

_Cuando Tomoyo miro por todos lados y no la vió, empezó a sentir pánico. Solo estaban los monos de nieve a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, divisó a una silueta danzando lentamente al fondo del jardín. Corrió hacia esa dirección con Eriol detrás de ella._

_Al llegar, Eriol reconoció la figura de su primo, cosa que le dio alivio. Pero lo que los dejo asombrados, era la segunda figura, invisible detrás de Syaoran. Era Sakura, quien no solo estaba de pie, si no estaba bailando y sonriendo. Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Tomoyo al ver aquella escena._

_Su prima estaba de pie y bailando, no como una persona normal, si no como una persona nueva. Sakura daba pasos pequeños e inseguros. Parecía un bebe dando sus primeros pasos. Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y la abrazo, sabía que esto era algo extraordinario para ella._

_Ambos castaños no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaban dentro de su propio mundo, un mundo perfecto para los dos._

"_Sa-Sakura"- hablo entonces Tomoyo. Dicha persona volteo y sonrió a su mejor amiga, mientras se detenía. Tomoyo rio de la emoción y corrió hacia su mejor amiga. Sakura se separo de Syaoran y camino lentamente tres pasos para cerrar con un abrazo su camino. Tomoyo lloraba y se reía al mismo tiempo. Una lágrima se escapo y rodo por la mejilla de Sakura, pero la castaña seguía sonriendo_

_Tomoyo entonces se separo de ella y vio a Syaoran, para después corrió y lo abrazo también. Agradeciendo mientras seguía llorando de alegría, el ambarino tan solo asentía sonriendo. Eriol llego con Sakura y le ayudo sirviéndole de un apoyo extra._

"_Gracias"- le dijo Sakura a Eriol, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla. Eriol murmuro un pequeño "de nada" y la apretó contra si, como felicitándola por su logro._

_Pasaron entonces a la mansión. Tomoyo de la mano con Eriol que llevaba la silla de ruedas, ya doblada, y Syaoran ayudando a Sakura con los escalones. Antes de entrar, Sakura paro a Syaoran y le dio un pequeño beso. Syaoran se quedo sorprendido, pero sonrió y le beso la frente._

"_No sé porque… pero quería hacerlo"- le dijo Sakura a modo de "explicación." Syaoran se rio un poco y tomo su mano izquierda en su derecha._

"_La próxima vez que nos veamos, bailaremos como hoy lo hicimos… y te pediré que seas mía"- le dijo él al oído, subiendo su mano y besando su dorso. Sakura se ruborizo, pero sonrió y asintió._

"_Estaré esperando entonces"- dijo ella como respuesta, y así, entraron al cálido lugar que los esperaba._

_**--Fin de flashback—**_

Sonrió al ver pasar del otro lado de la calle a una familia. Eran los padres y su hija pequeña, quien danzaba cantando alegremente, mirando al cielo.

Pensaba que sería hermoso que estuvieran aquí, su propia familia, y que vieran como había crecido estos últimos años. Ya caminaba normalmente y de hecho le encantaba bailar. La silla de ruedas ahora era solo un recuerdo de lo que había sido. Por ir distraída con aquello, al doblar la esquina, se topo con un señor mayor.

"Lo siento tanto señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?"- le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a recoger las bolsas de mandado que llevaba y se habían caído. El señor sonrió y se rio un poco.

"No te preocupes querida, estaba de camino a la casa de mí sobrino"- le dijo él. Sakura se dio cuenta de que eran varias bolsas las que llevaba y sonrió. ¿Qué más da? No tenía nada que hacer.

"Le podría ayudar a llevar las bolsas si usted quiere, como una disculpa por haberme tropezado con usted"- le sugirió amablemente. El señor sonrió ante esto y acepto gustoso.

"Mi hijo y yo venimos de visita y estábamos a punto de cenar, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había nada de comida"- le venía contando el señor, quien se llamaba Xien, en el camino a Sakura.

"Entiendo, también me pasa eso con un amigo mío. Cada vez que quiere hacer algo de comer, nunca hay nada en su alacena"- le comento Sakura. Era agradable charlar con él después de todo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Sakura se sorprendió de ver que era la casa de Eriol. Miro al señor con cuidado y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía un gran parecido con Syaoran.

"Usted… ¿Es usted tío de Eriol?"- le pregunto con incredulidad. Xien pareció sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de su sobrino, pero sonrió y asintió.

"Vamos, entremos, de seguro que Eriol aceptara a otro invitado. Sobre todo si es una amiga"- le sugirió Xien mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino de entrada de la casa. Sakura no dudo esta vez, y lo siguió.

Se adelanto a la puerta, con la intención de abrirla, porque Xien tenía más bolsas que ella. Pero al estar a punto de tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrió sola.

"Déjame lo voy a buscar Eriol"- era Syaoran, quien había abierto la puerta. Cuando ambos castaños se toparon cara a cara, fue un momento mágico. Ámbar veía esmeralda. Esmeralda veía ámbar.

"Syaoran…"- murmuro Sakura casi como pregunta. El castaño la abrazo sin pensarlo, haciendo que a Sakura casi se le cayeran las bolsas. –"Syaoran… las bolsas"

El castaño se rio, pero ayudo a llevar las bolsas adentro. Xien sonrió ante la pareja. Claro, se había llevado una inmensa sorpresa al ver como su hijo abrazaba a una completa extraña, pero lo comprendió inmediatamente y entro a la casa.

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que a la mujer que ayudaste y de la que te enamoraste, fuera la que me ayudo a mí"- exclamo Xien después de que le hubieran contado la historia de cómo se habían conocido su hijo y Sakura.

"Y pronto será… claro si me acepta, mi futura esposa"- confeso seguidamente Syaoran. La castaña se rio levemente y le beso dulcemente en los labios.

"Ya lo había aceptado ¿Recuerdas?"- le respondió. Syaoran le sonrió y la acerco para besarla. Xien aplaudió a la pareja, estaba muy feliz por ellos y no podía esperar a regresar y contarle a su esposa que su hijo se casaba.

"Ya era hora, me preguntaba cuanto más iban a esperar"- comento Eriol, ganándose un "golpe" de su primo.

Esa noche, Sakura y Syaoran bailaron, como hacía ocho años, bajo la nieve de noviembre. Celebrando la unión de sus vidas.

**¡¡¡Mi primer one-shot!!! Espero que les haya gustado, me inspire este martes, puesto que estaba nevando. Y ya que todavía no tengo otros capítulos listos aun… pues les dejo esta pequeña historia. bueno, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
